Twitter Roleplay Transcript One
by 1-800-SHDWRLM
Summary: Rivalshipping. Kaiba went on a business trip without telling Yugi, causing a heated argument and a rift between them. Will they mend it? Look for us: WhiteDragonSeto and MukashiNoHikari on Twitter.


**Alright, this is a transcript of 7/11/11 night. It's a Twitter RP between WhiteDragonSeto, one of my best friends, and me, MukashiNoHikari. Warnings include kinda graphic yaoi, OOC, seme!Yugi, and general awesomeness. If there are any grammar or spelling mistakes, I'm sorry. I wanted to keep it as original as I could. Enjoy, and please review! And if you have a Twitter account, follow us for more live yaoi action!**

* * *

><p>MukashiNoHikari: *looks up as you enter mansion's living room, frowning* Seto, is something wrong?<p>

WhiteDragonSeto: *frowns, setting briefcase on the floor* I'm fine, Yugi.

Yugi: *crosses arms over chest* Then why haven't I seen you in a week? You didn't even think to call? Where were you?

Seto: *sighs* I had a business trip. I was very busy.

Yugi: And you decided not to tell me because? *glares at* I was worried sick about you!

Seto: *glares back, scowling* I was going to but I got busy, okay.

Yugi: No, not okay. You can't just leave me without any warning! What if something had happened to you?

Seto: *rolls eyes* I'm safe, Yugi. I always have people around me all the time.

Yugi: *looks away, hurt* But I'm your boyfriend. I love you. You didn't even think to tell me you were leaving?

Seto: *shrugs* I was going to but I guess it slipped my mind.

Yugi: So now I can "slip your mind"? *grinds teeth* You don't love me, do you? You only love yourself!

Seto: *stares at* You know full well that I love you. *tries to hide hurt*

Yugi: You have a very odd way of showing it! Gods, you are so selfish! I was so worried about you, and I don't even get a call?

Seto: You know when I work I have no time to socialize! And I am /not/ selfish. *narrows eyes*

Yugi: Being in love is just another form of socialization to you? That's rich! *huffs* You were always in love with yourself, eh?

Seto: ... Shut up. Stop acting like a fool.

Yugi: I will not shut up. You're a selfish, egotistical asshole who cares for no one but himself, especially not me, his "lover".

Seto: *growls and walks towards, clenching fists* Take that back. /Now./

Yugi: I won't take it back, you bastard. You should have stayed wherever you were last week. The Gods know no one wants you here.

Seto: *stands in front of, glaring down at* I'm warning you to watch your mouth. Take everything you said back, now. *growls*

Yugi: *sneers* I'm not afraid of you, Kaiba. I know who you really are, what you've tried to cover up, and it doesn't scare me.

Seto: *grabs the front of your shirt in a tight grip, growling low* Who I really am, huh? You don't know who I am.

Yugi: *laughs* I know exactly who you are. You care about yourself, and you screw over everyone else. Asshole.

Seto: *pushes back before he gets violent* Shut up.

Yugi: *smirks* You know the truth. I don't know why I bother with you anymore; you're nothing but a disappointment.

Seto: Shut the fuck up. *eyes flare with anger, trying hard to fight back rage*

Yugi: You've already proven that you don't love me anyway. Why would it matter what I said? *glares at* Get over yourself.

Seto: If I didn't love you I would have left you a long time ago. *glares right back, eyes icy* Get over /yourself./

Yugi: Why? What's wrong with me? Am I too honest for your liking? *snorts* Sorry you're a liar, then. Some boyfriend you are.

Seto: I said shut up! *growls and steps closer again, slamming you into the wall*

Yugi: *eyes widen* I will not! I hate it when you think you have this power over me! I hate you!

Seto: You hate me? Good. *keeps pinned to the wall*

Yugi: You don't care at all, do you? You don't care about what we had... what we could have had, before I found out who you were.

Seto: I don't care about anything. You should know that.

Yugi: Yeah. *looks away as eyes fill with tears* Get away from me. Get off!

Seto: *steps away from, hands dropping to sides*

Yugi: *sighs sadly, rubbing arms* I didn't... I didn't mean... I got caught up in the argument...

Seto: *shakes head, turning away from*

Yugi: I understand that you're mad... I'll leave, but... *wipes at eyes, shaking* I love you Seto. I love you so much.

Seto: *runs a shaking hand through hair* D-don't leave, Yugi. Please stay... Don't leave me. I l-love you...

Yugi: *wraps arms around waist, pressing forehead into your back* I'm s-so s-s-sorry... I shouldn't h-have s-said anyth-thing...

Seto: *swallows, turning around in embrace, wrapping own arms around tightly* I-it w-w-was my f-fault...

Yugi: *shakes head, sniffling* It wasn't... you have to work, and you don't always have time... I was being a jerk.

Seto: -sighs, running a hand through your hair- I-I should spend m-more time with you... I promise I will. I was the jerk...

Yugi: *leans into touch, tightening arms around* No, it's r-really okay. You're busy, I know. I w-was just too wound up today...

Seto: *frowns* I need to spend time with you though... I miss you, Yugi. *sighs softly* Why so wound up?

Yugi: I hadn't heard from you in a long time, and I thought something bad might have happened to you... I was so scared...

Seto: Yugi... I'm so sorry. I was stupid not to call or tell you where I was. I promise I won't do it again.

Yugi: Thank you, Seto... I love you so much. *looks up at* You didn't really get a proper welcome home...

Seto: *raises an eyebrow* A proper welcome home?

Yugi: *nods* Welcome back, Seto. *smiles and leans up, kissing gently*

Seto: *cups cheek, kissing back softly*

Yugi: *puts more pressure into kiss, gripping shirt in fists*

Seto: *bites down on bottom lip, pulling closer against*

Yugi: *moans lightly, moving back a little to look into eyes* When's the last time we had sex?

Seto: *smirks* It's been a few weeks.

Yugi: Then what are we waiting for? *pushes down onto couch, kissing feverishly*

Seto: *grunts and bucks up, moaning softly, kissing hard*

Yugi: *starts to unbutton your shirt, rocking softly against* Mm, Seto...

Seto: *moans louder, arching body up* Y-Yugi...

Yugi: *smirks, kissing chest and pulling shirt off of shoulders* Yes?

Seto: *stares at with half-lidded eyes* I-I missed this...

Yugi: *smiles and kisses forehead, placing hands gently on chest* I did too, sweetheart. I'll never get enough of you.

Seto: *smiles, tugging at your shirt* I'm so addicted to you, angel. I love you so much...

Yugi: *pulls shirt over head* I love you too. Forever. *slips hand into the front of your pants*

Seto: F-forever.*bucks hips up, groaning*

Yugi: *quickly undoes pants, trying to slide them down* ... *glances at you* Arch up.

Seto: *smirks and arches body up*

Yugi: You know me and pants~ *shoves them to the floor, climbing back on top of to kiss neck*

Seto: Oh I know~ *tilts neck to the side*

Yugi: *grinds against, sucking gently on pulse point* Mmm...

Seto: *grinds back against, wrapping arms around* Y-Yugi... Ohh...

Yugi: *leans up to whisper in ear, grinding harder* I love it when you're panting and moaning under me, begging for more~

Seto: *clutches tightly, grinding hard* M-more... Ohh, Yugi... P-please...

Yugi: More? Okay then~ *slides off of couch, kneeling in front of and spreading legs* You're gonna enjoy this, baby~

Seto: *smirks, cheeks already a dark red* I enjoy everything you do to me.

Yugi: *takes three fingers into own mouth, gently stroking your thighs and staring up at you*

Seto: *lets out a loud moan, meeting your eyes* O-oohhh...

Yugi: *pulls fingers out of mouth, panting slightly* You're so beautiful... *presses one finger into you, still staring*

Seto: *hisses softly, closing eyes* Y-You're... beautiful...

Yugi: *laughs, thrusting finger in and out slowly before adding a second* If you say so. This is a sight only for my eyes~

Seto: *nods head, moaning softly in pain and pleasure* I-I'm all y-yours...

Yugi: Good. No one, absolutely no one, is allowed to see this other than me. *carefully adds a third finger, frowning up at*

Seto: N-no one... else. Just you...*bites down on lip, opening eyes to look at* Mmm...

Yugi: *smiles, removing fingers and leaning forward to kiss passionately*

Seto: *meets lips in a passionate, loving kiss*

Yugi: *slides own jeans to the floor, holding your legs apart and your hips up* Wrap your arms around my neck...

Seto: *circles arms around neck*

Yugi: *presses foreheads together, gazing into eyes* Are you ready?

Seto: *smiles, staring into eyes* I'm ready, angel.

Yugi: *thrusts in slowly, moaning at the heat* S-Seto...

Seto: *hisses, head falling to rest on your shoulder* Y-Yugi...

Yugi: *pauses, concerned* Are you alright, sweetheart? I know it's been a while... we can stop, if you want.

Seto: D-don't stop... Please continue...*tries to sound reassuring*

Yugi: *bites lip* If you're in any pain, just say the word and I'll stop. *starts to thrust slow and shallow*

Seto: I-I'll tell you...*moans, digging nails into your back*

Yugi: *tries to remain in control, closing his eyes and continuing at the same slow pace*

Seto: *eyes flutter, digging nails deeper* Y-Yugi... f-faster...

Yugi: *groans, slowing down* I don't want to... h-hurt you...

Seto: Y-y-you're not... hurting me, Y-Yugi...

Yugi: *nods, going a little faster and deeper* I love you so much baby...

Seto: *digs nails even deeper into back, completely gone from the pleasure* I-I l-love you... Y-Yugi...

Yugi: *gasps in pain, lifting hips for a better angle and thrusting harder* Gods...

Seto: *cries out softly in pleasure* R-Ra... Yugi... oohhh... G-getting close...

Yugi: *leans down to whisper in ear, one hand stroking your cock* Cum for me, Seto. I'll cum with you...

Seto: *completely loses it once the stroking starts, releasing hard* Yugi!

Yugi: *follows after, moaning* Ohh, Seto...

Seto: *pants harshly, clinging to* Mm... t-that was amazing.

Yugi: Why thank you... *pulls out of gently, brushing hair out of your eyes* But it was mostly you.

Seto: *smiles, still lightly panting* You know it was all you.*chuckles softly*

Yugi: Maybe~ *kisses all over face, grinning*

Seto: *laughs, pulling into lap, running a hand through hair* I would love to see you being cocky, angel.

Yugi: *snuggles into chest* Someday it'll happen. For now, I just want to be with you.

Seto: *pecks forehead* I can't wait to see that day~ You'll always be with me, angel.

Yugi: I love you. *looks up at* I love you more than everything.

Seto: *places a hand on cheek* I love you more than anything.

Yugi: *kisses cheek, smiling softly* We should probably get cleaned up.

Seto: *chuckles and stands up, holding bridal- style* Then let's go get cleaned up.

Yugi: *huffs* I can walk, you know!

Seto: *grins* But I like holding you like this.

Yugi: Fiiiine, I /guess/ it's okay... *nuzzles shoulder*

Seto: *rolls eyes, walking towards the stairs* You don't have a say in it anyway~

Yugi: I figured as much. *closes eyes* Separate showers, though.

Seto: *huffs, walking up the stairs* I don't like separate showers.

Yugi: If I see you naked any longer, I'm going to jump you and take you again. Do you want that?

Seto: *smirks* I wouldn't protest~

Yugi: I wouldn't be gentle at all. You wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

Seto: *rolls eyes, walking into room* Still not going to protest.

Yugi: And then I would be so exhausted that you wouldn't get any for a month.

Seto: ... That's not true. You have a lot of energy...

Yugi: *snickers* Not that much, I'm afraid... but if you really want to...

Seto: *glances down at before setting on the bed, grinning* I'll leave the decision up to you.

Yugi: *kicks at playfully* Get your sexy ass into the shower, Seto!

Seto: *laughs and winks at before heading into the bathroom*

Yugi: *rolls eyes* Tease. *sighs and curls up on side*

Seto: I heard that! *starts the shower before stepping in*

Yugi: I didn't even say anything! *giggles, covering mouth with hands*

Seto: *grumbles to self, grabbing shampoo* Whatever you say, angel~

Yugi: I didn't! *coughdidcough*

Seto: *knew it. Quickly finishes washing up, walking out in boxers* I'm not a tease. Hmph.

Yugi: Sure sure. *runs into bathroom, locking door* I hope you didn't use all the hot water!

Seto: *glares at the door and falls onto the bed* I did!

Yugi: *turns on water, standing in the semi-warmth* Fantastic!

Seto: *snickers, closing eyes and stretching out on the bed* I thought you'd think that.

Yugi: *washes as quickly as possible* Oops! I think I poured all your shampoo down the drain on accident!

Seto: Yugi! *groans to self, not moving from spot*

Yugi: *enters bedroom in sweatpants, still drying hair* Sorry about that...

Seto: *shoots a playful glare* You're lucky you look so sexy right now.

Yugi: *climbs on top of* Said Seto Kaiba, the sexiest man in the universe.

Seto: *rests hands on your waist, chuckling* What I say goes~ And yes I am very sexy.

Yugi: *sighs contentedly* When are you going back to work? Tomorrow?

Seto: *shrugs* I should take off to spend time with you...

Yugi: You don't have to. All I want every day is a good morning, a goodnight, and an I love you.

Seto: *smiles* You'll always get that.*runs hands up sides gently* But I'm taking tomorrow off.

Yugi: *blushes* Thank you, Seto. Plus, when school is out again, I can go back to being your secretary!

Seto: *smirks, still running hands along sides* I can't wait for that.

Yugi: *blushes, relaxing more against chest* I'm still very sorry that I said all those lies to you.

Seto: *sighs, sliding hand down back* It's fine. I deserved it.

Yugi: *shivers a little at touch* No, you didn't. Every insult was a lie. I'm sorry.

Seto: *close eyes, drawing a circle along back with finger* I'm sorry... for what I did and said...

Yugi: It's alright. *moves toward touch, smiling a little* Work should come first. You basically run everything alone.

Seto: I was raised to run the company by myself...*kisses cheek, wrapping arms around* You're more important than work, Yugi.

Yugi: *shakes head slightly* I don't think I am...

Seto: *face falls* I know it doesn't seem like it... But it's true. You mean more to me than anything in this world.

Yugi: *kisses cheek, upset* I didn't mean it like that, Seto... I love you just as much. But shouldn't the company come first?

Seto: *sighs* Yes... you're correct on that. As much as I hate making something other than you first in my life...

Yugi: I'm more than happy to take second place, sweetheart. *yawns softly, covering mouth* I love you all the same.

Seto: *glances away, feeling guilty* T-tired, angel? *lightly runs a hand through your hair*

Yugi: A little... *looks at worriedly* If I go to sleep, will you be here when I wake up?

Seto: *meets eyes and smiles reassuringly* I'll be here. I promise.

Yugi: I love you... *gets more comfortable, closing eyes* Have a nice dream, okay Seto?

Seto: I'll try, Yugi. The same goes for you…*closes eyes* Love you…

Yugi: *smiles slightly, drifting off as well*

* * *

><p><strong>Heheh, if you enjoyed our RP skizzles, please leave a reason why, or how we can improve, in the reviews~<strong>


End file.
